An Ekko of Reality
by Verdici
Summary: Ekko is walking down the street on one particularly sour day, until he runs into a former member of his gang that is. He hadn't seen Jinx in forever and wasn't gonna waste this opportunity. Sadly, that opportunity may have to wait, since a certain mob that has a certain agenda has kidnapped him and Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell did I put it?" Ekko muttered to himself under his breath as he rummaged through the junk in the dusty abandoned chapel that he called his "Laboratory."

"I couldn't have lost it. Where the hell is it!" Frustration was taking its hold. His veins were popping under his skin. He threw his Time Winder at the wall in a furious rage. Shattering one of his most prized inventions.

"DAMMIT!"

He threw himself into a chair beside one of his desks. The boy stayed in that chair for about three seconds before smacking his Zero Drive and fixing his Time Winder.

 _I need to be more careful. If I waited another second that would've been a whole 'nother month that I would've had to work on making a new one._

He stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. If you could call it that.

Zaun already smelled like toxins and choking gas from illegal Hextech inventions that, more often than not, fail or have been left unattended so long that they decompose. Ekko had the wonderful privilege to live in the slums of Zaun. Not only did he have to deal with toxins in the air but he also had to deal with the stench of urine, filth, and, on lucky days, rotting flesh.

Ekko never really smelled these stenches and didn't really pay much attention to them much but it always trailed through his mind that when he takes a breath-full of air that he's breathing this shit.

"Piltover ass-hats must be living it up in the 'City of Progress.'"

He took a deep breath and began walking swiftly down the cracked road of his part of the town.

* * *

Ekko was walking down the street with his hands wedged into his pockets and his shoulder squared. He had already gotten to Singe's laboratory and was about to pass it. He hates the place and it gives him chills walking past it. Ever since Singed left Zaun for Noxus his already toxic chemicals decomposed and now are even more deadly. He covers his face with his scarf that Ajuna gave him a week before…

"Hey you!" An arm swung around Ekko's neck and a long blue braid came into his field of vision at the same time. He stumbled, dropped his scarf from his face and took a deep breath. His lungs began to burn and he felt like he was about to throw up.

"What the hell? *cough* What are you- *cough* *cough* -doing back?" Ekko said through squinted eyes as he looked at Jinx covering her mouth with a cloth and about to burst into tears laughing.

"Aw, did I catch you off guard, baby Zilean?" Jinx probed

"Don't compare me to that old geezer." Ekko laughed. He doesn't really despise Zilean, even though he resides in Piltover.

"And I'm not a damn baby anymore." Jinx is two years older than him and she hasn't seen him since he was about twelve. She's always seen him as a little brother. He's sixteen now and has been living on his own ever since.

Jinx giggled. "Are you suuurre? You still seem like a baby to me." She poked him in the face and made Ekko blush. He buried his face into his scarf even more.

"Can we just get the hell away from Singe's old lab before I throw up?"

"See? You can't even go two minutes without complaining"

 _Actually it was three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. But I guess you can say it was two minutes._

"You zoning out again?" She peered into his face. "Come on. Let's go." She shoved Ekko along.

They were walking through the strip district now. Jinx was striding with her hands behind her head and with a gleeful smile on her face.

 _How can she be so happy in this dump? She's pretty cute though. I wonder if she has a…_

He shook his head violently.

 _What the hell am I thinking!? She wouldn't like a kid like me. After all, she still sees me as some little brother who can't take care of himself._

"Heeeyy." Jinx snapped her fingers in front of Ekko's face. He comes to his senses and looks up quickly and Jinx. "Did something happen today? What's your deal kid?" She says with a concerned look in her face.

"What do you mean did something happen!? Nothing happened. Nothing's wrong. I swear!"  
She squints her eyes and peers at him. "MmmHm. Yeah sure." She says in disbelief. "Hey I'm starving. It feels like I haven't eaten in days! You wanna grab somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah I guess I'm hungry."

"I don't care if you're hungry dummy! I'm hungry! I know! Is Jack's Shack still around? His sandwiches were the best!"

"Yeah, he's still he-"

"GREAT!" She grabs his arm and pulls him down the street.

* * *

"Aaaah. I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten like that since I wasn't a criminal." She gives Ekko a goofy smile. "So how are all the guys doing? How's Ajuna? You two hung out all the time when yo-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Jinx gave a confused look. "Okay... Rude... Come on. I haven't seen you guys in fore-"

"I SAID NO!" Ekko slammed his fist on the table in a rage, grabbing the attention of the three other people sitting in the restaurant.

Jinx's face got super red. "Come on." She got up, furiously grabbed Ekko's arm and yanked him outside.

"Hey what are you-"

"Shut up."

She pulled out back behind the restaurant and slammed him against the wall. His head smacked against the wall.

"Ow. My head-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Whaddyou mean?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. You know what you did. What's your problem? Is this something that has to do with Ajuna? I just got back and you just made a huge seen back there in front of those people. Can't I be shown a little respect?"

Ekko looked at her with an open mouth and wide eyes trying to search her face for a sign that she's joking. When he found none he dropped his head down.

"Ajuna's… Ajuna's dead." Ekko replied.

"Wait… Wait what? Did I hear you right?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Ajuna's dead."

"How could Ajuna be dead? It's only been-"

"Four years? Yeah. A lot of shit went down those past four years. While you were having fun blowing the shit out of Piltover, I was busy watching my best friend die in my arms. I was busy watching another friend become just another painting on the wall." Tears were streaming down his face. "I tried to save him. I really did. I tried, but it didn't even matter. All I could do is give that Piltover bastard what was coming to him. I could have saved Ajuna. If only I was there a bit earlie-"

Jinx pulled him close to her and embraced him. "I had no idea… I'm so sorry…"

Ekko put his arms around Jinx's waist. She was shaking. Then he felt wetness on his shoulder.

*sniff* "Aw come on. Now look who's the baby." Ekko looked up to the sky chuckling.

"Shut up…" Jinx said and squeezed him tighter.

Ekko laughed to himself again as he studied the sky.

 _Clouds are turning purple again. Looks like acid rain._

"Jinx." Ekko said softly, getting her attention. Jinx pulled herself back from him and wiped her mascara and tears from her face.

"I'm okay." She said as she pulled her hands from her face and smiled at him. Ekko couldn't help but smile right back at her.

"Hey, it's gonna rain soon, and I doubt you want to deal with chemical burns later." He said through a smirk.

"Then what the hell are we standing around for?" Jinx exclaimed and punched him in the arm. He clutched it.

"Aaaah the pain! It's unbearable!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh well aren't you just so funny huh, punk?" Jinx said and pushed him. Ekko laughed.

"Come on! I know a shortcut!" Ekko said. He grabbed her arm and started running. Jinx was taken off guard so she stumbled a little but eventually regained balance.

"Hey, slow down you maniac!"

"You're one to talk." Ekko said back to her.

* * *

"Hey, what's this thingy do?" Jinx asked innocently as she poked one of Ekko's gadgets.

"That," Ekko said as he strides over to where Jinx is, "is a Time Winder. And I would very much appreciate it if you stopped touching my things."

Jinx looked at him and gave him a pouty face. "Pleeeeaaassseee show me how it works."

Ekko's face was expressionless until he began to blush, he looked away.

"Fine. I'll show you how it works. But you gotta promise not to mess with my stuff.

"Kay!"

 _Ugh. This is stupid._ "Let's go out the back of the chapel and I'll show you what it does."

Jinx skipped ahead of him with glee. Her braids swung back and forth with each bounce. Ekko examined the tattoos along the side of her body. He understood that she was really into guns but she never really explained why she chose clouds and bullets.

"Why clouds?" Ekko asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean why clouds? You talking about the weather? What are you saying?"

"No I'm talking about your tattoos. Why clouds?"

"Oh…" She was quiet for a bit. She stopped skipping and was now just walking. "Well I picked clouds because in Piltover I cause a ton of trouble and when the police think they've got me I DISAPPEAR like the clouds after its stopped raining." She turned her head to face him and gave a half smile. Ekko didn't quite believe her but he decided that he'll drop the subject this time.

"Okay now show me what the thingamaboopey does." Jinx said with her hands folded behind her back. Ekko smirked.

"Weeeellll…" He walked up to her and pulled the Time Winder out of his pocket. "When I press this button the time winder will activate a time-line. When I throw it, it will spin blades out the sides of it and slow down within half a second. It stays in its slowed down position for about one second and then it reverses its time-line and goes back to where it had its button pressed. That being my hand."

Ekko pressed the button and threw it. It whipped through the air and slowed down right when Ekko said it would. After a second it came back.

"Woooaahh." Jinx said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Lemme try!" She held out her hands. Ekko was hesitant. "What? Don't trust me?"

"I trust you its just-"

"Fine. I'll let you hold Fishbones."

"What? But why? I mean I-"

"AHP! Shoosh! Lemme try Time Whiner and I'll let you hold Fishbones. You can only hold him though. Don't use him."

"Kay…?"

"KAY!"

Ekko dropped the Time Winder into Jinx's hand and Jinx slammed Fishbones into him. He stumbled a bit, unsurprised by the weight, he was surprised that Jinx was able to carry this all day though.

Jinx pressed the button and lobbed it in the air as if she were throwing a snowball.

"HEY WOAH NOT LIKE THAT!" Ekko yelled, but it was too late. The Time Winder spun out of control and whipped back too fast. Jinx's hand was sliced open and had Hextech particles emitting from it.

"Ahh! What the hell!?" Jinx screamed while cradling her hand. Ekko rushed over and quickly kneeled down beside her. He pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around her hand. Jinx blushed.

"Sorry. I screwed up again didn't I…?"

"No, it's not your fault. I should've given you better instructions before giving it to you.

Ekko had Fishbones hanging on his back. He knew that Jinx would kill him if he put it on the ground. Jinx kept her head down and was red-faced while Ekko wrapped her hand.

"Thanks." Jinx said softly when he was done. Ekko smiled subtly at her. He stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Ekko said. Jinx smiled back up at him and took his hand.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone. This is my first really ever story for me to write and its not really put together the best. There were some words and phrases that I could've replaced for better ones. If any of you would be nice enough to give me some criticism towards my work and give me pointers on how I could do it better next time that would be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx was sitting on Ekko's workbench swinging her legs beck and forth, cradling her hand. Ekko was in his "medicine cabinet," which is really just a box full of chemicals that he has in the corner of the chapel.

After was seemed like ages, Ekko finally came back over to Jinx with a frosted bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"Gimme your hand" Ekko extended his hand out for Jinx to give him hers. She willingly put her hand in his without question.

Ekko slowly unwrapped the cloth from Jinx's hand.

"This is going to hurt a little."

Underneath the cloth was a purple oozy cut that had tiny veins stretching outward across her hand.

"Why the fuck do you use that thing?" Jinx questioned.

"Why the fuck do you think I where gloves?" Ekko retorted. He poured the liquid out onto her hand after that statement. Steam and purple gas rose upward from it. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and glanced to see that Jinx was digging her fingernails into his skin. He looked back up at her to see that she had no expression, only a single tear that ran down her face.

"You're gonna have to let go of me." Jinx looked up as if she was awoken from a trance. "I have to soak this cloth in this stuff and then tie it around your hand again. The shit's gonna come back if you don't have this on it constantly."

"Why didn't you just do that before?"

"Because I had to pour the pure liquid on it to get the worst of it out.

She looked down and simply said "Oh."

"I'm gonna go soak this. Don't let the liquid drip off of your hand."

Jinx sat there looking expressionlessly at her hand.

 _Either that's her way of coping with pain or she still feels like she screwed up._

Ekko came back with the soaked cloth and began wrapping it around her hand.

The stayed there in silence for a bit. Ekko couldn't help himself but trace the outline of her legs.

 _She's so thin and her skin is so smooth and fair. God… She's so fucking-_

"Sorry again for screwing up." Jinx said to break the silence. Ekko was startled a little, thinking that she caught him staring.

"Aw nah you're fine. I said that it's my fault anyway. Don't blame yourself Jinx." Ekko gave her a grin. Jinx poked Ekko in the cheek.

"Yo what the…" Ekko wanted to push her hand away but didn't at the same time.

Jinx gave faint smile.

"You still have dimples."

Ekko's face got beat red immediately and then he actually did slap her hand away.

"No I don't! Stop teasing me."

"You've been done wrapping my hand for a while now you know. You've just been playing with my fingers for the past minute. The least you can do is let me play with your face."

Ekko's eyes widened and his ears felt like they were on fire.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! You're imagining things! I'm – I'm going to bed!" Ekko started walking off when Jinx got up.

"It's only 3:00 PM" Jinx countered. Ekko stopped in his tracks. Cold sweat running down his neck. Jinx began walking towards him.

"Well… I'm taking a nap." He started walking again. Even faster.

"Hey…" Jinx grabbed Ekko by the collar of his jacket, spun him around and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"What are you-" Jinx pushed her face into his to shut him up. Their lips were connected for only a split two seconds but it felt like an eternity to Ekko.

When she pulled away Ekko looked at her for a while before she blushed and pushed him away.

"Stop looking at me like that! It was just a kiss okay!" Jinx said in a girly squeal.

This is the first time Ekko has actually seen Jinx act girly for once.

"Well, can I kiss you back?" Ekko said hesitantly.

Jinx's face became flushed. "No way! In your dreams kid. Just forget it ever happened. I wasn't thinking straight. I need some time to think…"

Jinx walked towards the chapel doors and opened them. She looked outside for a bit then shut the doors and began walking back.

"What is it?" Ekko asked. Jinx glared at him for a split second before turning her face to the ground again.

"It's raining again…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi all. It's been a while since I uploaded. A long while. I just have been caught up with school work and playing video games that I completely forgot about writing fan fiction. I promise though that at the very least that I'll start uploading new chapters every month. I could've put more into this one but I thought that I made enough happen in it already. So never fear, I am still alive, and I will upload a bit more frequently now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx was curled up with her knees pressed into her chest in the far corner of the chapel, trying her hardest not to look at Ekko, who was sitting at his workbench messing with his Zero-Drive again, as he usually does when he finds himself in uncomfortable situations. Ekko has seen her glancing over at him occasionally out of the corner of his eye but he completely avoided looking over at her in fear that it would just make them both feel even more uncomfortable.

"Soooooooooooo… How was Piltover?" Ekko broke the silence.

"Of all the things you could've said." Jinx retorted.

"What the… What did you want me to say?"

"You could've…. Errgh…" Jinx looked away with a sheepishly

"I could've….?"

"Nothing, okay? Nothing…" Jinx continued to hang her head.

Ekko looked over at her and frowned. He wanted to say something but now it's even more awkward. You could practically taste the stress between them. Ekko looked back to his Zero-Drive.

"You know, I liked you since we were kids." Ekko said casually. Jinx's eyes widened and her face turned into fire. She curled up even more and buried her face into her knees.

 _IDIOT! Are you fucking retarded Ekko? Why would you say that? You fucking hate awkward situations and you just made it more awkward. Learn how to talk to girls, dumbass._

Ekko sat at the workbench, this time with his head being cradled by his hand while he mentally beat the shit out of himself.

The both sat in silence for what felt like ages until Jinx finally said something.

"What… What happened to Ajuna…?"

Ekko simply chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Jinx question. Clearly irritated by the strange response.

"It still feels like he's here. It's only been a week since he died and whenever I go out for a walk I think that maybe I should go stop by the market and get his favorite food while on the way back. Then it hits me again like a knife in the back. He's gone and he's never coming back. It was weird too… His favorite food was asparagus. I never understood why. I hate asparagus and everything about it. He loved it though. He only liked it when it was steamed and salted too…"

Ekko's voice began to quaver. How could he be gone? Just like that?

"What a weird kid… I loved him so much… He was like my little brother. He was always there… As early as I can remember he's been there… Then some fucking Piltie showed up and put a bullet in him. For literally no reason at all either." Ekko was sobbing with rage and hatred in his eyes all over again. The nightmare is still happening. When will he wake up from it. This sick joke has gone on long enough. Why can't it just end? Ekko wishes he could tell himself all of this. But this is reality and he has to deal with it.

"It must have been so fucking easy for the shit. He just saw some kid, pulled out a revolver, and squeezed the trigger. It must have been SO FUCKING easy. You wonder why I don't personally like guns. You saw my face when you thrusted fishbones into my arms. I looked like I wanted to drop 'him' immediately. I'm absolutely disgusted by guns, because that's what was used to take away my last friend in this world. The last person I truly cared about and thought about on a daily basis. He was just ripped out of my fucking arms. I've lost everything… They only thing I have left to make forget is my Zero-Drive." He chuckled again. "Funny how I can never seem to let go of the past. I always want back what is gone. But no matter how far I go back, I can never seem to just get back what I've lost without losing something else instead. I guess I can't just have everything. I couldn't even have you when you left on that day…" Ekko's voice finally trailed off. He had said all that he could say and wanted to say. He was scooted away from his workbench now, elbows on knees, both hands cradling his head, fingers threaded through his mow hawk, flattening the hair in random places. He just sat there for a while, not saying anything, not doing anything, just boring a hole straight through the smooth concrete floor in front of him.

 _Why? That's all I have to ask. If there's really a God out there, then why is this happening to me? Why did you choose me of all people to torcher like this? I haven't done anything to deserve this… Why me…? I just wanted to… I just wanted… I just…_

The floodgates behind Ekko's already wet eyes were pulled open and water began just pouring out of them. He was sobbing like an eleven-year-old who fell off his bicycle and tore the hell out of his knees on the pavement; not quite bawling but obviously in pain and doesn't want to look weak. As he stared through the quavering floor beyond him, he saw another set of droplets beside his small puddle. He lifted his head and saw Jinx standing beside him. She had a shaky breathing pattern and everything about her was quivering. Ekko forced a smile.

"He-hey... I'm the one who's supposed to look like a baby. You're not allowed to just…" Ekko couldn't finish his sentence and dropped his head back down. Grief. A perfect word to describe his emotions right now. Cruel… A perfect word to describe this world…

Ekko felt a pair of arms wrapped around his head and thrust into Jinx's torso. Ekko looked up at her and looked straight into her neon eyes. She smiled faintly at him.

"It's… It's okay to cry… Because… Because… Sometimes blowing shit up just isn't enough…"

A strange way to describe it, but, Ekko understood everything that she had meant by it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oi, whats up everybody. I literally wrote this one night like 2 or 3 days after the last chapter. I left it sitting in my folder on my computer thinking that I would think of something else to add to this chapter, but, SURPRISE! I didn't get anything. So I decided to just upload this and explain a couple things.**

 **First of all, those who read the summary of what this story is going to be, I might not make it as far fetched as Noxus invading Zaun or some shit. I'm more than likely going to change the plot to something a bit more realistic. I dunno yet though. So those of you who just came because it was about Noxus betraying Zaun, leave now.**

 **Second, I personally am having a ton of trouble in school. I have awful grades and me still having the privilege to keep using my computer is hanging by a thread (I'm in highschool and still live with my parents soooo yeah). So if I just suddenly disappear off the face of the Earth, like I did after August, Then it is more than likely that I either got lazy, or my parents finally put me in the dirt, six feet under.**

 **Third, sorry about all of this fluffy emotion stuff that went on in this chapter I PROMISE that I'll put some action into the next chapter.**

 **Tootles! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx was shooting as fast as she could at the monster. "Ekko help! I can't kill it! It just keeps regenerating itself!"

Jinx was panicking. She desperately swapped Pow-Pow out with Fishbones to at least break its-

Faster than Ekko could blink Jinx was hurtled against the wall, blackened and bloody. The wall was concaved with a spider web of cracks from where she must've impacted.

"JINX!" Ekko tried to scream but nothin

g came out. The monster was looming over her with its huge fangs. It was an enormous black oozy mass that seemed like it would've been made out of tar. It had millions of eyes and so many limbs… It looked like it was from some other world.

"Shit…" Ekko said under his breath. He went to turn the gage on the back of his hand to start over again… Wait… Where was his gloves?

"What the fu…" Ekko turned around to see if he could manually activate his Zero-Drive.

"Wait where the hell is my Drive!?" Ekko was baffled. Why in God's name did he not have his Zero-Drive? He doesn't even have his sword! This doesn't make any sense… How can he stop this?

The monster was gripping the blue-haired girl in one of its enormous hands; oozing with black shit.

"I can't."

The monster lowered the mangled body into the depths of its gaping mouth. Jinx barely opened one eye before being dropped in and cracked a smile.

" _Shoot Faster Kid…"_ She just barely got the words past her lips before being dropped into the depths of the beast; the monster slapped its jaws closed so fast that Ekko could hear every crack and crunch of Jinx's entire body being liquefied under the pressure of the thing's massive jaws. Ekko was staring at the scene in disbelief.

 _How could this happen… How could I have not stopped this? Why? What did I…_

The monster turned to Ekko and opened one gigantic eye that was in the middle of the beast's face. It made a huge toothy grin. The eye was piercing through Ekko's very being, it seemed as if it could see everything he had done: His mistakes, his screw-ups, every time he let someone… die… The monster then began speaking to him in a demonic voice as it slowly moved it's lips.

 ** _"You did this. You killed her. You worthless scum. You'll burn in Hell"_**

The monster seemed to have grown in size by 7 times. It got so close to Ekko's face that it was mere inches from him.

 ** _"Now Die."_**

* * *

Ekko's eyes flew open.

 _Where am I? Am I alive? What just happened?_

Ekko patted himself down. He realized that he was in his bed. It must be past midnight. Sort of calmed down now, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge. As he sat there he brought his clammy hands up and looked at both of them in front of his face.

 _It was only a dream Ekko. Get a grip._

Ekko clenched his jaws and closed his eyes in an effort to calm down. When he opened his eyes he looked around to see if he could find Jinx in what little lighting there was in the room.

"sNRKzx…" Ekko looked around to see where the snore came from. When he saw her he was overwhelmed with relief.

She was laying across his workbench, all of his tools shoved around in an effort to make herself comfortable.

"Heh… Jinx come on… You know I would've made you room to sleep." Ekko whispered under his breath.

He got up off of his bed and meandered over and saw that she was drooling onto the floor.

 _Ew.. Gross…_

Ekko smirked and chuckled under his breath. He knelt down and wiped the slobber off her face with the back of his hand and wiped it off on his pant leg. He then stood back up and attempted to pick her up without jostling her too much. He moved one arm under her knees, the other behind her back and propped her head onto his shoulder as he hoisted her up off of the table; she only made a small grunt during the process. He walked her over to his bed and laid her down in it and pulled the blankets up over her. She turned over to her side and buried her face into his pillow. Ekko smiled. He lifted one of her braids and ran it through his hand as he walked towards the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He was extremely pale and had sweat along his forehead, bags under his eyes, mow hawk disfigured, paint smeared...

"God, you look hideous…" He mumbled at his reflection.

He turned the water on and began splashing his face with cold water. When he looked back up he saw a figure in the mirror behind him. Ekko got a smirk.

 _She couldn't stay asleep huh…_

Ekko began to turn around. "So you just had to wa-" Ekko was smothered with a rag,

 _Well shit, looks like t s.. n ' t … J i n.. x…_

* * *

As his eyes slowly widened, and he took in his surroundings, Ekko realized that he's probably not at home anymore. He must still be suffering from the effects from the chloroform because he slowly shut his – _WHAM!_

Ekko's head flew to the side, he must've snapped a tendon in his neck from it because now when he turned his head around it felt like a knife was prodding every muscle in the right of his neck. He winced in pain. From what he now experienced, he must be tied up in a chair, cuz the rest of his body went nowhere. When he opened his eyes back up, his blurry vision showed that of a very muscular man walking in front of him and taking a knee in front of him so that Ekko could take a good hard look at his assailant.

He gave a menacing smirk. "Wakey Wakey, Toxins and Chloroform." He said in too friendly of a tone for what he did next. 'Next thing Ekko saw after his vision finally cleared up was a fist hurling straight into his face.

* * *

 _God dammit… What the hell is going on here… Should I open my eyes again…? Ergh… Gotta take the chance I guess…_

Ekko slowly opened one squinted eye.

"AH! So you've finally came to your senses. Please forgive my friend's rude behavior, he can get a bit rough with our clients sometimes…" The voice definitely didn't belong to the guy he was pummeled by.

Ekko opened his eyes the rest of the way to see what was going on. He was in a warehouse, it seemed. One lone lamp was dangling from the ceiling with darkness in every other direction. The brute was standing against a far wall, effectively concealed by the shadows but just close enough to the light for Ekko to make out his frame. He gave that retarded smirk to him again. The man that the voice belonged to was a stout, fat man that wore mob clothing: gangster hat, grey striped vest, black suit, black tie, black pants, and a cigar being held between his right index and thumb from when he pulled it out to speak. His breath smelled of tobacco and garlic of all things. Absolutely rancid. If Ekko had to compare him to something he'd say he looked like a limbed yoga ball that was dressed up in an effort to make it look menacing, but not quite getting the job done.

"As an apology, I'll make the terms of our contract plain and simple for you." Said the yoga ball.

"Wait a minute, contract? I haven't agreed to anything! Your brute just beat the shit out of me and you want me to make a deal with you? Go to Hell!" Ekko spat on the ground in front of him. The mobster looked at the floor, then at Ekko with a disapproving face. He then turned to the side and snapped his fingers. The brute pushed himself off of the wall, arms still crossed and strode over to Ekko.

"Wait a mi- _SLAM!"_ The brute brought his knee into the side of Ekko's face. Ekko felt something rolling in his mouth and tasted iron. He probed around in his mouth and found that he was now missing a tooth and blood is pouring out of his mouth like it was hot water. He spat out his tooth out along with a satisfying amount of blood; teeth black from all of the dark liquid he looked at the plump man with the face of a mad dog.

"Now, the way you talked to me just then, that's the one thing that you do NOT want to do right now. If you don't understand your situation, we'll just have to, perhaps, _beat_ some sense into you?" He snapped his fingers again, the brute drove his fist straight into Ekko's gut. Ekko leaned forward, eyes popping and an audible gagging sound coming from his throat. Ekko began coughing out blood unceasingly.

"Tell me when you've had enough." The bastard said casually over his coughing, as if he dealt with this kind of thing on a regular basis, he probably does.

"Fuck you." Ekko said through the blood filling up his mouth once again. The brute smirked again, this time his eyes sparkled. Was he enjoying this? Ekko's guess is that he was counting on that he'd resist.

"More fun for me…" The brute said only audible enough for Ekko to hear it. He crunched his knuckles, awaiting orders from his boss.

"Alright Jet. Go crazy. Just don't kill the kid. We still need him." The beach ball of a man strolled towards the darkness, Ekko heard a door open and shut. The brute was still standing there smirking and looking down at him.

"With pleasure…" The brute growled through nearly clenched teeth.

The next hour felt like an eternity.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi people who read my drivel. So I said that I promise that I was going to put some action (sort of) into the next chapter, did I lie? Eh? EH!? Well, anyways… heh heh… I'm not sure If I'm going to continue this story unless you guys really enjoy it, don't get me wrong, I love writing about Ekko and Jinx, but I mean, I'm not going to write it unless people truly enjoy reading my story. And to those who take the time to read my notes that I put on the bottom of the page, thank you, it really does mean a lot to me. You don't have to review this, but I would be so happy if you did. By this point I'm just rambling on. I don't even know why I put the author's notes at the bottom of the page. You guys don't even really know me.**

 **If you ever want to play a game of League of Legends with me my summoner name is "Thairax"**

 **(I'm in bronze tho so XD)**


End file.
